


Time for a Wedding

by kams_log



Series: Destiel Prompts & One Shots [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Castiel thinks he's cute, Dancing, Dean thinks he's bad at relationships, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Slow Dancing, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4573278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kams_log/pseuds/kams_log
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's finally getting married. Everything about it is weird, but in the good way. Dean couldn't be prouder of his little brother, happy that Sam's finally getting that dream they'd always talked about growing up.</p><p>But Dean's always had a bittersweet relationship with weddings. They're beautiful, heartwarming, and filled with family and loved ones. Yet there Dean sits, again, alone and single. </p><p>Well, single. But for how much longer, when a man walks over and holds out his hand. "Would you like to dance?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time for a Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> apologies for the mass updates to this series today. i requested a lot of fic prompts on tumblr and i definitely got some. i hope you like this one.
> 
> based on the prompt given to me by the ever amazing cains-mane.tumblr.com (laura.)

“How does she look?” Sam was begging at this point. He made a pretty good picture, Dean mused. Sam, in his fitted tux, rose on his lapel, the same color that sat over Jess’s heart in way to symbolize their love and connection. All sappy stuff in Dean’s opinion. But Sam? All six feet and four inches of him? Dressed up and giving him the puppy eyes like they’re little kids again?

Dean laughed.

“Like hell I’m spoiling the surprise,” Dean chided. “And it’s bad luck you see her before the wedding. It won’t be much better if I described her either. Deal.”

Sam groaned and turned around, looking again into the mirror skeptically.

“Are you sure it looks good?”

“I’m just as sure as I was the first hundred times you asked. You look great, everybody looks great, and if you keep standing here pestering me we’ll both be late to your own wedding. Mom’ll be pissed.”

“No kidding,” Sam winced. He tugged the edges of his suit jacket once more and sighed. “Okay. I’m ready. I’m… yeah, I’m ready.”

He looked to Dean for support. He grinned and gave his little brother a thumb’s up. “Good. Now let’s get to the ceremony.”

…

The ceremony was beautiful. Jess was beautiful. Sam cried like a baby. Dean was never going to let him live it down, ever.

After Sam and Jess made their exit, Dean followed them out to reception, not minding the massive crowd of weepy eyes at all, surprisingly enough. He nudged elbows with his dad, hugged his mom, bore her happy sobs and pleasantries and how proud they all were of Sam.

But of course, he wasn’t at all surprised by his dad’s jibe, “So when are you gonna’ get hitched, Dean?”

Dean laughed it off, but tried not to pay it any attention. He tried not to think about how every relationship he’d had in the past ten years had all failed horribly, or never made it past the first date. He tried not to think about how his longest relationship had barely lasted a year.

Yeah. He wasn’t going to pay it any attention. None at all.

But when the first dance started, and Dean watched Sam and Jess trade starry eyes and sway to the music, he couldn’t help the small pang in his chest. He _wanted_. God, he definitely wanted something like that. But the likelihood of it was low, and Dean wasn’t about to get his hopes up.

The best he could do was scout out some of the ladies, maybe some of the men too, and figure out how he could best pass the time and maybe get a hook up out of the mix. That’s what he was good at, right? Hook-ups. Not relationships.

That’s why he wasn’t expecting a tall man in a blue suit to walk straight to his table and offer his hand as the second dance started. The guy with jet black hair and blue eyes that Dean could imagine drowning in.

The guy smiled, highlighting his cheekbones–god, those cheekbones–and said kindly, “Would you like to dance?”

Dean almost choked on his drink. He could feel his mom staring with wide eyes. He didn’t have to look to see her motioning for him to get his ass off the seat and say yes.

So he accepted the hand and tried not to blush as the man led him to the dance floor.

“Uh,” Dean cleared his throat, only when the man put a hand on his waist and the other in Dean’s palm. “I guess introductions…?”

“I apologize,” the man said, blushing. “I’m Castiel. I actually asked you to dance for selfish reasons.”

“What’s more selfish than wanting a date for the evening?” Dean winked. “I’m Dean, by the way.” The man, Castiel, blushed harder and shook his head. The red touch was a good look on him, Dean thought.

“My brother has been trying to hook me up with nearly everyone here. I just wanted to escape him for a few minutes. I’m sorry.”

“Hey, don’t be,” Dean said with a grin. “You’re a pretty hot date.”

The man’s face darkened and he grinned nervously. “Well… if you say so.”

The song played for a few minutes, and Dean was pleased when the other man tightened his hold on Dean’s waist and hand, drawing in a little closer the longer they swayed.

“You’re an excellent dancer, Dean,” Castiel said after a moment, eyes bright and face flushed beautifully.

“So are you Cas,” Dean replied kindly. “Thanks for being my partner for this dance.”

Castiel was silent for a moment, but then bit his lip and narrowed his eyes at Dean. The look was so hot Dean wanted to ask for his number right then and there.

“Would you… like to dance for the next song as well?” He asked, almost nervous, but determined. “Because of my brother, of course,” he added, almost lamely. But Dean saw through it. It was an excuse.

Dean grinned and pulled Cas closer, happy when Cas beamed back.

“I’ve got nowhere else I’d like to be,” he replied.

He wasn’t sure how long they danced. One, two, maybe even three songs. The second song had been a quick one, a song that had them moving quick on their feet and holding each other’s hands as they spun around the floor together, whirling in laughter and missed steps as they danced to the music. The third was another fun style song, one that they were happy to dance wrong too.

But it was in the fourth song, Dean was sure, that Castiel was nearly pressed against him completely. Dean was in a similar state as he leaned his head on Cas’s shoulder. The music was slow, beautiful. Dean swore he could feel it in his bones as he and Cas swayed to the music, both of their hands on each other’s waists as they took in the feeling of each other.

Dean felt like he could stay there for the rest of his life.

But it ended too soon. He felt a tap on his shoulder, and he looked up to see a man with golden hair and just as golden eyes. The man was smirking as he said, “Mind if I have a turn here?”

Castiel groaned and rolled his eyes. “Dean, this is my brother, Gabriel.”

“Ah, the brother who’s been hounding for your date?” Dean asked in amusement.

Gabriel laughed and shook his head. “Yeah, well Cassie here has never been the biggest social butterfly. Gotta’ get him out there somewhere. Especially with all that talk about dreams and happily ever afters–”

“Gabriel,” Castiel interrupted, stern. Dean held back a laugh. He wanted to hear the end of _that_ sentence.

“You sure you wanna’ dance with your brother?”

“Well, I just wanna’ steal him for a bit,” Gabriel replied, rubbing the back of his neck. “Gotta’ talk transportation and evening plans. You know?”

Dean frowned, heart sinking, but nodded and let go of Cas’s hands.

“Hey, see you later,” Dean said, meaning it with every hope he had.

Castiel smiled back kindly and nodded. “Of course. Goodbye, Dean.”

Dean smiled weakly and waved goodbye.

He wandered back to where Sam and Jess were shaking hands with people, accepting congratulations and trading old stories. Dean didn’t want to take away from their moment, so he sought after his mom and sat with her, putting up with all her questions about his ‘new friend’ and if Dean though he was ‘attractive.’

The answer to that was easy. Hell yes. Cas was attractive. He was adorable, and nice, and goofy and actually put up with Dean’s crappy dancing skills and danced four songs with him anyway.

Dean wanted to dance with him more. He wanted to take Cas to coffee, have the chance to get to know him. Really know him.

He could only hope that Cas would ever want to get to know him too.

The reception was ending. People were leaving. Dean tried not to let his disappointment show as Sam and Jess climbed in their car to drive off to their honeymoon. This was a special day for them. It didn’t matter if Dean had gotten his hopes up again.

As soon as they were gone they got to cleaning up the reception area.

Dean carried off plates to the kitchen, wandering back and forth between decorations and platters as he tried not to think too much about Castiel.

They’d probably never see each other again. Hell, Dean hadn’t even asked how Cas knew Sam. There was no way he’d ever see him again.

He felt a tap on his shoulder. Dean rolled his eyes, turning, expecting to see his dad or one of the hired helpers of the evening, but stopped short when he saw familiar blue eyes.

His breath caught in his throat, a smile slowly spreading across his face.

“Cas,” he almost whispered. “I thought you left?”

Castiel smiled back shyly and shrugged. “I always meant to come back, but things got complicated. I hope I’m not too…” He glanced around the room, eyes lowering in embarrassment, “late.”

Dean beamed and shook his head. “Not at all.”

“Are you free?” Castiel asked, eyes sharpening. “I… I wanted to ask earlier. I never got the chance.”

Dean smirked and raised his eyebrows, glancing around. There was no one immediately visible. He leaned back against the table and smiled. “I’m free right now.”

Castiel raised an eyebrow and smirked in return.

“I’m happy to hear that Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> me: lovefromdean.tumblr.com
> 
> original post: http://lovefromdean.tumblr.com/post/126648732272/alrighty-you-want-a-prompt-ill-give-you-a


End file.
